The Prodigal Son
by KnightwingYJ
Summary: "Beware the Court of Owls, that watches all the time, Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed. Speak not a whispered word about them, or they'll send the Talon for your head."
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, it's another one. This one has also been bugging me from day one, so, instead of putting it off. I decided to write it down. You guys just get the benefit of reading it instead of it being locked away. Hope you enjoy it.**

He had been summoned. That's all they ever told him when they requested his presence and it wasn't his place to question The Court. He had learned that lesson early on, but that didn't mean that he would wish they would just be up front with him. He hated being called like some lap dog.

He stilled his thoughts as he approached the solid oak door, preparing himself to meet the master. As the doors opened, the smell of incense was overpowering, but he continued forward. The room was poorly lit. The oil lamps long the walls barely reached the center of the room, casting the figure that sat there in shadow. As he reached the platform that the desk sat on, he knelt. His hand fisted against the ground and his left arm resting on top his bended knee. His head remained bowed to the floor. He was silent as he waited for the master to address him.

"Welcome Talon. Your latest mission went well I hope?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good, good. I have a new task for you. Our newest Talon is nearly ready to join our ranks. I want you to assess him and when you feel he is ready, bring him to us."

"I am yours to command."

"Excellent, then Ruman will brief you on your mission." The Talon stood and bowed to the master. He turned to leave when the master stopped him. "Azrael, this is not a traditional assessment. This Talon's situation is delicate and at no time must the parents be aware that we know of their son."

Azrael nodded. "I understand."

"Very well, go in peace."

Azrael bowed once more and left.

BREAKLINE

Gotham City

Red and blue lights illuminated the night as the Gotham City Police Department surrounded the rundown building. A black, unmarked car pulled up next to a police cruiser. Out stepped a middle-aged man in a suit and tie. He walked up to the current cop in charge. "Anyone leave the building?"

"Nah, we got this place locked up like Fort Knox. No way anyone's getting out of there without going through us." The officer replied.

"Good," The man grabbed a megaphone off the hood of the cruiser and spoke. "This is the GCPD. We have you surrounded. There is no way out. Come out quietly with your hands up."

Just as he finished, gun shots erupted from the second story window. The cops immediately dove for cover as the bullets pierced the vehicles. They returned fire as Commissioner James Gordon waved SWAT forward. There was a few tense moments of silence before the radio sounded the all clear.

Gordon walked through the building, taking in the guns, money and drugs. One of the members of SWAT approached him. "Smugglers, some of them escaped into that hatch." He said pointing to an opened trap door on the far side of the building. "I have a team scouring for anything but those tunnels run for miles. We might never find them."

Gordon nodded and moved to a table containing various packages of drugs. A cop turned to him. "There's marijuana, heroin, and what looks like vertigo."

"There's gotta be a least half a million in drugs here." Harvey Bullock said.

"Uh, Commissioner, you're gonna wanna see this." A voice called from an adjacent hallway. Gordon and Bullock saw another cop standing just outside the last door in the hallway. Gordon glanced in and felt a lump form in his throat. Girls, ranging from ages ten to sixteen, sat huddled together in a corner. Next to them was another child and he seemed to be hand cuffed to the water pipe. Bullock shined a light on his face and he flinched. He was small, skinny, and looked no older than fifteen. He was covered in dirt and his clothes were torn and ragged. It looked as if he had been there for a long time.

"Get some paramedics in here." Gordon ordered and the cop nodded. Gordon stepped toward the boy who attempted to get as far away from him as possible. "It's okay." He said softly not wanting to frighten the boy any more than he already was.

He knelt down about two feet from him. "I'm a cop. My name is Jim Gordon. What's yours?" The boy just stared at him with wide, magnificent blue eyes.

"It's alright. No one's going to hurt you." He reassured. "Can you tell me your name?"

The boy was silent for a moment before he spoke in a whisper so quiet that Gordon had to strain to hear him. "Dick Grayson."

BREAKLINE

Seattle, Washington

The phone rang and Mary Grayson wiped her hands on a towel to answer it. "Hello?" she greeted.

"This is she." She waited for a moment, listening to the voice on the other line, before her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth in shock. "Are you sure?" she asked as tears came to her eyes.

"Oh my God, thank you! Thank you so much Commissioner Gordon. God bless you!" She hung up and screamed for her husband. "John!"

John Grayson rushed into the room nearly knocking a vase of roses over. "What? What is it?!" he asked gently taking her by the arms.

"They found him John. They found him."

John stared at his wife in disbelief. "A-Are you sure?" he stuttered.

Mary nodded and he pulled her close. "He's coming home." She sobbed. "Our baby's coming home."


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this story is an AU. I'm sure that you've figured that out but I still wanted to clarify. Now enjoy the show. **

"Mr. and Mrs. Grayson, thank you for coming." The doctor said as he shook John's hand. "I want to let you know that when Richard was admitted, he was a bit malnourished and his body bore evidence of abuse." The doctor led the parents through a few corridors of the hospital.

"What do you mean abuse? Are you saying that someone hurt him?" Mary asked.

"Yes and by the looks of it, it had been going on for some time."

"Was any of that… was any of the abuse, uh, sexual?" John asked hesitantly.

"We found no evidence of sexual abuse but we can't be sure." The doctor replied.

They turned down one last hallway and the doctor stopped at the fifth door on the right. "I do want to prepare you, Richard hasn't said a word about what happened to him. He may not be the same boy that you lost."

John and Mary nodded and the doctor quietly opened the door. They barely registered the door closing behind them as they stared teary-eyed at the preteen sitting on a chair in the far corner. His back was to the wall and he stared intently at the two people who entered the room. He knew who they were but his face held no emotion.

John and Mary couldn't take their eyes off of him. He was so much older than they remember but his hair was just as shiny, he was just as skinny, and his eyes were just as blue. Mary couldn't stop the tears from flowing when she saw her baby's eyes. God, how see missed see them.

No one moved for a while when Mary let out a whisper. "Oh my little robin." She cried as she pulled Dick into a hug. An emotion flashed on his face for a moment but it swiftly disappeared. Another appeared when Mary hugged him and he stiffened. John did his best to hold back his tears but the moment his wife hugged their boy, he couldn't hold it anymore. He soon joined her with tears of his own. Dick wasn't used to all this affection and touching and it was making him very uncomfortable. He really wanted it to stop. As if reading his mind, John and Mary pulled away and wiped their eyes.

Mary smiled at her son, who didn't smile back. He had barely shown any emotion when they arrived and that worried her a little bit. "How are you?" she asked flinching slightly as that question sounded a little awkward after all of that.

"Fine." Dick replied.

"Are you sure?" John pressed.

"Yes," Dick said. He turned to Mary. "Can we go home?" he asked.

Mary smiled. "Of course sweetie."

BREAKLINE

The cab was completely silent and the drive to the fairgrounds was uneventful and a little tense. John and Mary was a little nervous about how Dick would react being back at the circus after seven years. On the flight to Seattle, they had try to initiate a conversation to see how Dick was feeling, but the boy was completely cut off. Most of the questions he ignored and the ones he did answer was graced with only one word.

As they neared the fairgrounds, Dick could see the tops of tents. His eyes were immediately drawn to the biggest. It red and white coloring cause a small feeling of excitement and familiarity to grow inside of him. He had seen that tent many times in both dreams and nightmares. The cab rolled to a stop just outside the entrance. Dick didn't wait for John to finish paying that man as he stepped out of the car. A breeze ruffled his hair as he gazed up at the huge sign that read Haley's Circus in bright colors and fun calligraphy. Dick stiffed as Mary suddenly grabbed his arm. "Welcome home, honey." She whispered into his ear.

The circus was completely devoid of life, which put Dick on edge. Tonight was a show night. Where were all the people, the customers, the crew members, the roustabouts? As they approached the Big Top, he could hear the faint sound of shuffling behind the red and white cloth. John pulled back the flap and they were greet a wave of applause and cheers. Startled, Dick took a step back and nearly dropped into a defensive crouch but stopped himself. There was too much noise and too many people. It was too much.

John tried to push him forward but he wouldn't budge. He gazed fell over all of the faces present, a few of them ignited a spark of recognition. He recognized Phil, the strongman, Anita, the fortuneteller, and of course, Jack Haley. There were a few roustabouts and performers that he didn't recognize. There was a small group the stood in front of the rest and something in his chest pulled at the sight of them. Aunt Karla, Uncle Rick and Johnny were cheering the loudest. In Aunt Karla's arms sat a boy of about five years old that he had never seen before but felt as if he knew him.

Mary gently pushed against his back and this time he moved. Aunt Karla gave him a tight, one-armed hug as the boy was till in her arms. When she let go, he was tackled into a bear hug from Uncle Rick which lifted him off the ground. He panicked slightly and had to desperately hold on to the instinct the fight his way out of the hold. As his feet returned to solid ground again, John came at him and attempted to put him into a head-lock. Dick twisted out of his grip and had to, once again, squish the instinct to drop into a defensive stance.

Hurt flashed through Johnny's eyes but it was banished with a smile. "It's so good to see you! You've gotten taller." He commented.

"Of course he has, it's been seven years since we've seen the kid. He's thirteen, almost a man now." Uncle Rick said with a mixture of pride and sadness.

Dick said nothing as he stared at the little boy in Aunt Karla's arms, who stared back with a thoughtful expression for a five year old. Mary followed her son's gaze. She smiled as she took the boy from her sister-in-law. "Dick, this is Alex. He's your little brother." She turned to Alex. "Alex, this is your big brother, Dick. Say hi."

"Hi," Alex repeated giving him a shy smile and wave.

Dick didn't return the greeting. His eyes roamed over the boy, taking in every detail. He was rather small for a five year old with ebony black hair and icy blue eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. He was really nothing remarkable. He didn't know why-

"Dick."

It took him a moment to realize they were calling his name. His eyes focused on John, the one who been calling him. "You must be hungry. Stella should have dinner waiting." He placed his hand on his upper back to guide him to their destination. Dick did his best to ignore the annoying appendage as they all headed to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

The dinner was nerve-wracking. Everyone kept asking him questions. Not questions regarding were he had been for seven years and what had happened to him. Those everyone actively avoided and if one got to close to asking one of those, someone would change the subject. There was a point where he almost wished they would just ask him so things weren't so awkward. He nearly sighed in relief when the night ended. Rick, Karla, and Johnny bid the reunited family good night and headed toward their own trailer.

As John opened the door, Dick could feel long forgot memories bubbling to the surface. A few things flashed through his mind before he shoved them away. Sunlight shining through the open window, a vase of freshly pick wild flowers sitting on the small kitchen table, the smell of fresh baked cookies and laughter.

"Your room is the same except for Alex's things. You two will be sharing a room. I hope that's okay?" Mary said.

"It's fine." Dick said as John moved passed him carrying a sleeping Alex. He gently placed the boy in the bed resting against the left wall. The room was small with two twin beds, one green and one blue, with a little night stand between them. A lamp with a shade covered with animals sat on the night stand, functioning as a night light. There was a trunk at the end of each bed that held clothes and extra blankets.

Dick watched as John tucked Alex in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, sunshine." John whispered as Alex snuggled into his pillow. It took Dick a moment to realize that John had spoken Romani, a language he hadn't used in nearly seven years. He stepped back as John closed the door and sighed. "It's usually so difficult to get him to go to sleep." He clapped a hand on Dick's shoulder and steered him to the table.

Dick did his best not to flinch. What was with these people and touching him? He sat down and Mary placed a steaming mug in front of him. He could smell the rich, chocolaty scent wafting from the cup. He didn't touch it. John and Mary Grayson, like their son, were nothing remarkable. John wasn't very tall, maybe around five foot ten or eleven. He had black hair like he did and a lighter shade of blue for his eyes. He had an athletic build and his hands were rough and calloused. Mary was a few inches shorter than her husband. Her red hair, which was usually pulled back into a bun or pony-tail, hung in waves around her face. Her eyes were the same icy blue as Alex's. She wasn't overly muscular but Dick knew she was stronger than she looked. Her hands, like her husbands, were rough from her time on the high wire.

Mary couldn't believe it. For seven years, she dreamed of this moment. Of having her son, her robin, back. She was so afraid that she would wake up and he would be gone.

John took a moment to get a good look at his boy. Well, he didn't know if he could call him a boy anymore. Rick was right. His boy had grown up. His eyes where the same beautiful, sapphire blue that neither of them knew whose side he got them from. However, the spark that used to reside there was gone. He noticed that there was a small white scar on his right cheek just underneath his eyes.

Minutes passed without a word and their staring was beginning to put him on edge. He stood, bringing the two adults out of their thoughts. "Thank you for your hospitality, but it would be best if I turned in." Dick said nodding to John and Mary.

"Oh, alright. Goodnight Dick." Mary called as he headed to the bedroom.

Dick paused. "Goodnight." He whispered as he entered the room and shut the door. He stood there for a moment, taking in everything that had happened. Being here brought back so many memories and emotions that he had kept buried for so long and it was tiring. He let out a sigh and jumped slightly when his sigh was returned. He had forgotten that the room was occupied. Alex rolled over and the blanket shifted. He had his left leg hung over the side of the bed and the blanket sat bunched up on his stomach. Dick went over and gently lifted Alex's leg back onto the bed. Alex curled into a ball and Dick had to pry the blanket away. He then spread it out to cover him. Alex sighed at the return of warmth. Dick went over to the second bed and laid down on top of the covers. He closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber.

BEAKLINE

A cool breeze ruffled through Dick's hair as he sat on top of the Grayson's trailer and watched the sunrise. It was beautiful with its yellows, oranges, and pinks peaking up over the top of the circus tents. It was a magnificent sight. One he wished could capture on a piece of paper. He heard the front door open and Mary called his name. He jumped down, starling her. "Oh there you are. Come inside, breakfast is ready." She said and Dick followed her in.

"Well, good morning early bird." John said smiling at him. He and Alex were already sitting at the table, eating their fair share of pancakes.

Alex's eyes lit up at the mention of his name. "Dick, look! Mom made chocolate chip pancakes." He said holding up his plate to show him. The plate began to tip but Dick grabbed it before any of its contents could spill of the floor.

"Be careful." Dick told him as he placed the plate on the table.

"Sorry," Alex said sheepishly and he went back to his food.

A plate of steaming hot pancakes appeared in front of him as he sat down. Dick listened to Alex chatter as he picked at his food. "Come on Dick, it's time to go practice." Alex said tugging on his sleeve.

"Alex, Dick might not be up to practice today." John reminded him. Alex slouched in his seat, pouting.

"Perhaps he'll come watch." Mary suggested and Alex's eyes lit up again.

"Will ya come watch?! Will ya? Will ya? Will ya?" Alex begged bouncing up and down.

Dick felt the corners of his mouth twitch. "Yes, I will come watch." He replied.

Alex cheered and began to pull him towards the door. Mary laughed at her son's antics. "You remember when Dick was that hyper?" John reminisced as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"He's much more reserved now." She said glancing down at uneaten pancakes. "He didn't eat much." She sighed.

"He didn't eat very much at dinner last night either."

"Should I be worried?"

"Mary, Dick was in a place where they probably didn't feed him very much. Give him time and let him adjust. He'll probably start eating again soon."

Mary nodded in agreement as she cleared the table.

BREAKLINE

Dick found himself being dragged into the Big Top behind a hyper-active five year old. He was beginning to think that giving him chocolate-chip pancakes smothered in maple syrup wasn't such a good idea. The Big Top was already filled with performers practicing their routines. Alex steered him toward where the rest of the Graysons where waiting. Rick spied the two brothers heading their way and smiled. "Good morning you two. Going to join us today Dick?" he asked.

"No, I am merely here to observe."

"Alright, but I'm sure you'll be joining us eventually. Once a Flying Grayson, Always a Flying Grayson."

There was a loud roar and the group turned to see a full grown elephant charging toward them. Her trainer ran behind her, trying to get her to stop. The Graysons quickly moved out of the way, wondering what had set the animal off.

John and Mary entered the tent just as the elephant began its charge. Mary's eyes widened when Dick didn't move. "Dick!" she cried wondering why he was just standing there. Dick saw the animal coming straight at him and was unafraid. He knew she wouldn't hurt him. They had grown up together after all. The elephant slowed as it reached him and she wrapped her trunk firmly his waist. He soon found himself face-to-face with the elephant and couldn't help but smile. The elephant let out a happy sound and pulled him into her version of a hug.

"Hey Zitka." He mumbled as rubbed her trunk.

Zitka roared back his greeting. "Zitka, down." He said hoping she would listen. Zitka made a noise that sounded surprisingly like no. Dick felt himself being lifted higher.

"No Zitka, down." He said more firmly but Zitka wouldn't listen. Dick sighed and pulled his feet up so he wouldn't hit her in the face as he was placed on her back. She let out another happy roar and began to parade around the tent with her prize.

The performers couldn't help but laugh at the sight. The Grayson family just smiled. Dick nudged Zitka back towards her trainer, who had a mega-watt grin on his face. "I apologize for distracting your performer." He said with a small smirk.

"Oh, that's alright. She was just saying hello to an old friend." The trainer replied.

Dick gave her one last pat before he back-flipped off her. Zitka roared and wrapped her trunk around his wrist, keeping him in place. "Zitka, you need to let go now." He said. She tugged on his arm. He rubbed her trunk soothingly. "I'll be back." He promised. It took a bit more nudging from both him and her trainer before she consented in releasing him.

Dick turned to the Graysons, who looked at him with knowing smiles. Dick just raised an eyebrow at them. "Alright you guys, enough gawking. Let's get to work." Rick said ushering the group to the ladders. He watched carefully as they each climbed the ladders, three on the left and three on the right. Once they reached the top, Alex couldn't help but wave at him. Dick gave him a small wave back. Alex was not yet old enough to perform in the show but Mom and Dad were beginning to teach him the basics of the trapeze. They also let him stay in 'The Robin's Nest' during the show. It was the best seat in the house.

Dick's eyes followed Alex as he swung through the air. At the pinnacle of his swing, Alex let go, flipped once and grabbed the second bar. The Graysons and any performers watching clapped as he landed on the opposite platform. Dick analyzed him as he began to run through different routines. His timing was off and because of that he nearly missed the bar. That would need to be fixed. He also didn't have a lot of finesse. He was fast and quick to respond and that was good. He would definitely need both. With time and a lot of training, Dick was sure he could reach his full potential.

As Alex was just finishing up his lesson, Dick could feel eyes on him. His head snapped to the right and spotted the Anita, the circus fortune-teller. She looked into his eyes, down to his very soul. She was making him uncomfortable. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a now grounded Alex as he suddenly launched himself at Dick. If it hadn't been for his quick reflexes, Dick would have dropped him. "Dick! Did you see?! Did you see?! I did a flip!" Alex cheered as Dick set him down.

"Yes I did and it was very well done." He said and Alex beamed at his small praise. Dick set him down next to him and listened to him to talk as he watched the others perform their own routine. It wasn't long before he spotted someone coming toward him. Anita stopped directly in front of him. They stared at each other for a moment. She then knelt in front of him and took his hand. She face contorted into a grimace.

"Oh, child, such pain. What you've gone through to prove yourself." She said staring him in the eye.

Dick looked at her in confusion. "What are you-"

"Hush," she said. "Water, Fire, Rocks, Metal, blood, feathers and a choice. A difficult choice."

She was quiet for a second then she screamed and fell back. The sound had all heads turning. "Anita, what's wrong?" Karla said bending down to help the woman but she shooed her away.

"The owl." Dick felt his breath hitch and his body stiffened. She scrambled back to him and took his hand. "So lost. Alone. Pain. So much pain. And the owl. Beware the owl."

Dick stood and ripped his hand from hers. He glared at her, wanting so desperately to shut her up. Anita trembled under his gaze. He didn't know if was from him or what she saw in him. He squared his shoulders, spun on his foot and stormed out. Leaving behind a confused group of performers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Italics usually mean they are usually talking in a different language. **

Dick was mad. The fortune-teller saw things that she shouldn't have. If she had delved any deeper, everything he was working for would have been undone. He took a deep, slow breath to calm himself. In through the nose and out through the mouth. He will have to be careful around her to make sure that this doesn't happen again. He took another calming breath just as he heard footsteps coming up behind him. "Dick, are you alright? You left pretty quickly." Johnny commented as he stopped right behind him.

"I'm fine." Dick said as he turned to meet him.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know."

"I've never seen her go off like that. Do you think she saw something in your future?" Johnny asked. They began to walk back toward the Big Top.

"It's possible."

"What do you think it could mean?"

"I don't know and I'd prefer not to know."

Johnny looked at Dick puzzled. "Why not?"

Dick felt the corner of his mouth twitch upward. "If you knew how your life was going to play out, it wouldn't be much of an adventure would it?"

Johnny nodded, liking his answer. They walked in silence the rest of the way when they saw the Graysons waiting outside the tent. "Dick, honey, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Mary asked a little frantic.

"I'm fine. It was just…very sudden." Dick replied.

"Anita feels horrible for startling you." Karla said.

"It's alright. She is forgiven, but from now on I would appreciate if she keeps her distance."

"Of course," Mary said with a smile.

"Dick," John said hesitantly. "About what was said-"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Dick interrupted and John nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps it's time to start on lunch." Mary suggested and they head for their trailer.

BREAKLINE

The family decided that since it was such a lovely day out, that they would have a picnic. Dick was seated cross-legged and straight-backed on a red and white checkerboard blanket with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, grapes, plain potato chips and apple juice sitting in front of him. Whenever he saw that Mary was looking at him he would eat a grape or take a small bit out of his sandwich. Those small things seemed to satisfy her and she focused more on the conversation instead of him.

"I can't wait till we get Gotham over with. I never liked that city. It always gave me the creeps." Karla said with an involuntary shutter.

"Well, it is one of the most crime ridden cities in the country." John stated.

"Crime has gone down in the last few years." Mary added.

"That's because Batman's been cleaning up the streets." Johnny said.

"The Batman's a vigilante that takes the law into his own hands." Rick scoffed. "He should leave all of that to the police. It's their job."

"The police can only do so much, Dad. What happens when they come across a case they can't solve?"

"They bring in the state police, the FBI. They have a system for that."

"The system is broken!" Johnny cried. "If it worked, then people like the Penguin and Black Mask wouldn't be able to buy their way out getting justice."

Sensing a fight brewing, Karla turned to her nephew. "Dick, what do you think?" she asked and all heads turned toward him, except for Alex had decided he was bored and was running around the trailer.

Dick was silent for a moment. "Johnny is correct in saying that the Penguin and Black Mask are able to buy their way out. The police force is as corrupt as the politicians that are elected in to office. They are bought and paid for by many of the mob bosses that live in that city."

"But what good does the Batman do besides just beating thugs to a pulp?" Rick said.

"The Batman is one of the only forces for true justice that hasn't been tainted by the evil that resides in that city. He does not answer to any of the politicians or crime lords. He fights for the citizens."

"But he's a vigilante."

"It is true that he operates outside the system, but when that systems fails to the job it was set up for, then it is time for another solution. If the traditional methods cannot treat the illness, then it is time to try the unconventional methods."

"That's a good answer." Mary said as Rick opened his mouth to continue the argument.

"Is that was it was like while you were there?" Johnny asked and the adults all turned to glare at him. They had agreed not to ask him about what happened to him.

Dick stared at Johnny for a moment. "If I had to choose to place my life in the hands of the Gotham Police Department or in the hands of Batman, I would choose Batman."

"Why?"

"Johnny," Karla warned.

"Because I have seen the police turn a blind eye to what was happening around them because someone paid them to." Dick replied getting frustrated.

"Do you experience this yourself?" Johnny asked.

"Johnathan, do not ask questions to which you do not want to know the answers." Dick said sharply. He quickly gathered his things and left. The family stared at him as he retreated, even more concerned than they were this morning.

BREAKLINE

Dick had forgotten how quickly the circus fills up. In the space of a few hours, the circus had gone from virtually empty to over-crowded. He effortlessly weaved his way through the hordes of people, watching as families and friends laughed and played the games. The smell of fresh popcorn, cotton candy, and caramel apples perfumed the air. He went around to the different stations and helped out where he could. He restocked stations, brought supplies from the supply tent, and ran messages between performers. He may not be performing but he always believed in carrying his own weight.

He had just replaced a crate of stuffed animals when Alex ran in. "Come on, Dick! The show's about to start!" he cried as he began to tug Dick out of the tent. They followed the crowd as they headed for the Big Top. They broke free and went around to the performer's entrance. It was just as busy inside as it was outside. The performers and roustabouts moved around the room as they prepared for their time in the spot light. The Graysons were there as well. The women were putting on some light makeup. They were the last act.

"Hey Dick, come to 'observe' the show?" Rick teased.

"Yes," He replied as Alex began tugging on him again.

"Come on, Dick. You gotta watch from the beginning."

Dick let himself be pulled to the flap of cloth that separated backstage from the audience. He and Alex slipped through and stood in the shadows as they watched some clowns beat each other up. Dick wasn't amused. Clowns haven't been funny to him for years. Soon the acts began to change and became more intricate and dangerous. As Haley walked out, the atmosphere changed. Alex began to bounce with excitement. "Ladies and Gentleman. Boys and Girls." Haley spoke. His voice resonating through the tent. "The Flying Graysons!" A spot light appeared and illuminated the trapeze. The Graysons waved to the crowd and began their routine.

Dick couldn't tare his eyes away. He wasn't able to see the complete routine because of everything that happened with the fortune-teller and now he got to see it in all its glory. He was mesmerized by the flips and twists they were able to perform. He now understood why people came to the circus. He forgot everything. Every pain. Every worry. He was focused solely on the acrobats that flew through the air…and it was liberating. Flashes of broken memories sped through his mind. He remembered sitting in the 'Robin's Nest' and watched as his family practiced and performed their routine. He remembered that they would eat a celebratory bowl of ice cream after a successful show. Then it was story time and bed. He clinched his fists to get rid of the memory.

As the Graysons finished their act, Dick clapped along with the crowd. He turned to see Alex staring at him with a mega-watt grin. "What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cool, right?"

Dick felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "Yes, very 'cool'."

They met up with the rest of the Graysons backstage. Alex ran to his father, who picked him up. "That was awesome! Dick thought it was cool too." He said excitedly.

"He did?" Mary said smiling at her oldest.

"It was very impressive." He commented.

"We're glad you enjoyed it." Karla said.

"All right everyone, pack up." Haley stated. "We leave for Salt Lake in four hours."

BREAKLINE

Sleeping on a moving train was extremely annoying. The room bounced and rocked as the train ran along the track. He didn't know how they did it, but then, they were used to it. It was nearly four in the morning when Dick gave up trying to sleep and began to wonder the train. He made it to the dining car when a faint beeping grabbed his attention. He pulled a smart phone from his poket and hit accept.

"_Yes_?" He answered in French.

"_The master requires an update._" A voice spoke.

"_Everything is on schedule. We will be arriving in Gotham within the next two months."_

_ "And the boy?"_

_ "As we expected."_

_ "Very good. Keep your talons sharp, Azrael."_ And he hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Traveling. That was one of the few things he had forgotten he missed living in the circus. Seeing all the different cultures and lives that the people lived. When people thought about different cultures, they think of places foreign to their country. They don't think about how different cities and states have different cultures all their own. Salt Lake City, Utah was different than Nashville, Tennessee. The land was unique. The people were unique. That was one of Dick's favorite things when visiting an unfamiliar land, the people. He used to love to go People Watching. He would put extravagant and adventurous stories to the people he would see in the crowds.

Dick watched as Alex entertained a group of kids with a few acrobatic tricks. They laughed and clapped as he successfully landed a double back-flip. Dick couldn't hold back a small smile at that. Alex had been working on that trick for the past week and he had finally gotten it down last night. He was so ecstatic, he wouldn't stop doing it until John plucked him out of the air and carried him to bed.

A buzzing against his leg brought him out of his mussing. He took a quick glance around before stepping into an empty storage tent. He hit answer. "_Yes_?" He said slipping easily into French.

"_Status report_."

"_All is as it should be_."

"_Good. Keep your talons sharp Azrael_."

Dick pressed end and slipped the phone back into his left pocket. As he exited the tent, he nearly ran right into Alex. His hand twitched toward his right pocket where he kept a switchblade, but he stopped himself.

"What chu doin'?" Alex asked in a sing-songy voice. He had his hands clasped behind his back and was rocking back-and-forth.

"Nothing," Dick replied as he stepped around him and picked up a box of supplies.

"Who were you talking to?" Alex asked as he followed Dick into the tent.

"No one." Dick set the box down and turned back to the nosey child.

"Yes you were. I heard you. You were speaking French."

Dick raised an eye brow. "You know French?"

Alex kicked at the dirt. "No, but I do know what French sounds like." Dick smirked and walked around him. "So who were you talking to?" he repeated as he jogged to catch up.

"I was speaking to myself."

"You talk to yourself in French?"

"I can speak to myself in any language I choose."

"That's weird."

Dick turned toward him. "How so? Do you not speak to yourself in Romani?"

"Yes."

"Then how is my speaking French any different than your speaking Romani?"

Alex thought for a moment. "I guess it isn't."

Dick nodded once before continuing. Again, Alex had to run to catch up. "So can you speak Romani?"

"Yes." Dick answered without looking at him.

"How many languages can you speak?"

"Quite a few."

"How many is 'quite a few'?"

Dick stopped again. "What is with all of the questions?"

"I want to know."

Dick gazed down at him and Alex just gave him an innocent smile."Curiosity killed the cat you know." He said with a small smirk.

"But satishaction brought it back."

Dick raised another, amused, eye brow. "Satisfaction," he corrected and Alex said it back to him. "Where did you hear that?"

"Jonny said it to Uncle Rick when he was opening a box and he got hit in the face with a pie."

"Doesn't that give you any idea what that means?"

"If I say yes, will it get you to answer my questions?"

Dick couldn't help but laugh. "I have to admit, you are the cleverest five-year-old I have ever met. Alright smart guy, sit down and I will answer some of your questions." He said as he guided Alex to sit down next to him.

"So, what's your first question?"

BREAKLINE

Mary was in the kitchen, boiling some water for tea when her youngest burst through the door. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" he shouted.

"What is it Alex?"

"We have to make cookies!"

"Why?" She asked puzzled as to why he suddenly wanted to make cookies.

"We have to make cookies for Dick!" He tugged on her shirt.

"For Dick? Why?"

"Because we were talking about killing cats and how satisfaction brought it back to life."

"You were killing cats?!" Mary exclaimed alarmed.

"No Mommy, curiosity did." Alex replied in exasperation. Mary sighed in relief. "And so I asked him questions about how his favorite color is red and that he can speak like seven different languages and he said that his favorite cookie is sn-snick-" he stuttered stumbling over the word.

"Snickerdoodles?" Mary completed for him.

"Yeah and I wanted to make some for him." He finished.

Mary smiled at her thoughtful baby. "Alright sunshine, we'll make Dick some cookies. Would you get the cookie sheet?"

Alex nodded and grinned.

BREAKLINE

Dick grunted as he helped John and Rick raise one of the tents and then tie off the rope to a stake hammered into the ground. He looked up when he heard someone call his name. Alex was coming towards him with a plate, caring not to drop anything on it. "Yes Alex?" He asked standing.

"These are for you." Alex said as he held up a plate of cookies.

"For me?" He inquired.

"Yeah, snickerdoobles."

Dick stared at him, surprised. "You made me snickerdoodles?"

"Yeah, Mommy helped." Alex grinned.

"Why?"

"Well, they're your favorite and you probably didn't get any while you were away so I wanted to make you some so you would be happy. Eating cookies makes me happy and I wanted you to be happy too."

Surprise became shock. Alex made him cookies just because he wanted him to be happy. This child was truly something. "Eat one." Alex urged.

Dick hesitantly picked one up and bit into it. As the cinnamon and sugar flavor filled his mouth, memories filled his mind. He used to make snickerdoodles all the time with his mom and their trailer would smell like fresh-baked cookies for weeks when they would go on a baking spree. His dad would come in and try to steal some right off the rack and burn his fingers.

"Are they good?" Dick snapped back to the present and saw Alex staring at him expectantly. He felt the odd burn of tears but he swallowed them down with the cookie.

"They're perfect." He whispered and Alex smiled. And for the first time in seven years, Dick let a genuine grin shine through.

**REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

God, how he hated nightmares. They made sleeping nearly impossible. Some weren't so bad and he could maybe four or five hours of sleep a night, but others… They were the bane of his existence. His eyes would close and he wouldn't be able to escape them. Not even with a good dream. He would eventually wake up, drenched in sweat with the sheets tangled around his limbs. Tonight his demons came back to haunt him.

_Dick stood on a rooftop, dressed in a black and gold body suit lined with Kevlar. He was wrapped in a cloak with the hood pulled up. A white half-mask concealed his face, giving him a bird-like appearance. A katana rested against his back. Knives adorned his person, some seen and some hidden. Two twin Sais were strapped to his right hip. The wind whipped the tails of his cloak against his legs as he waited. _

_ "Azrael." Dick turned at the sound of his new name. Another Talon stood next to him, taking in the view of the magnificent city. _

_ "Teacher," Dick greeted._

_ "It is a beautiful night. Are you ready apprentice?" The Talon asked._

_ "Yes."_

_ "Good, this is your target." The Talon handed Dick a file. "Keep your talons sharp, Azrael." His image shimmered and he disappeared. _

_ The scene changed and Dick found himself in a living room. It was moderately furnished with the T.V. casting shadows throughout the room. A man sat slumped on the couch, his eyes wide open and his throat slashed. Dick stood in front of him. In his hands he held a bloodied sword and a feather. He was slipping the feather into the man's right hand when he heard a gasp. His head shot up. There, in the doorway, stood a little boy of about eight. He stared at Dick in fear. Dick straightened without taking his eyes off the boy. He held his gaze for a moment before he moved passed him and slipped out the window. The scream that followed him chilled him to the bone._

That was the nightmare that came to him every night without fail. The memory of his first kill. Sometimes it was the only thing he dreamed. Sometimes it was accompanied by another nightmare. And sometimes, the dream changed. Dick tossed and turned as the dream shifted.

_ His head shot up and he saw a figure standing in the doorway. Instead of the eight-year-old boy, Alex stood in his place. He stared at Dick in fear. "Why Dick? Why did you kill Mommy?"_

_ He looked down and let out a gasp of his own. Instead of the unknown man, it was his mother that gazed up at him with dead eyes. His blade was buried in her chest all the way up to the hilt. Her blood ran over his hand and between his fingers. Horrified, he pulled the sword from her body and nearly threw up at the sickening, sucking sound it made. _

_ He body dropped to the ground and a cloud of dust rose. He was no longer in the drafty apartment. He stood in the center ring with the bodies of the circus performers and works scattered around him. Anita, Phil, Jack Haley, and his family, all brutally murdered. _

_ "Why? Didn't you love them? Didn't you love me?" Dick watched as a phantom blade slashed Alex's throat. Blood flowed down his shirt and he collapsed next to Mother. The blood began to flow faster and faster and soon it was up to his knees. Dick wanted to run, but he couldn't move his body. The blood was now up to his chest. "Well done, apprentice." Praised an accented voice next to him. Dick turned as best he could and saw his teacher. The Talon grinned down at him. "You are now a true Talon." _

_ Dick wanted to scream but blood filled his mouth and he choked._

Dick felt a hand touch his shoulder and his eyes snapped open. Before he registered was he was doing, he had a knee on the person's chest and a hand wrapped around their neck, cutting off their air. He was preparing to snap their neck when he saw their face. Mother. Her mouth was slightly open as she tried to draw a breath. She gazed up at him fearfully. His eyes widened and he quickly let go and scrambled away.

Mary coughed as her lungs filled with oxygen. She look over at her oldest who had backed into a corner. Horror and shame flashed in his face at what he had just done. "I am sorry." He panted.

"It's alright, honey." She assured, "everything's alright."

Dick shook his head and was out the door so fast, Mary barely noticed him move. The screen door slammed shut as John walked into the room. He looked to the front door and then back to his wife. "What happened?"

BREAKLINE

His breath came out in puffs as he reached the edge of the circus. Dick's legs where shaking and his heart was racing. He told himself that was just because of the run. He had jogged the perimeter of the circus twice and had been unable to shake the dream from his mind. A dread hasn't had this kind of an effect on him since he was six and it frustrated him. He shouldn't be affected at all. And he wasn't at first, not until the dream changed. Thinking about it now was making his chest throb and he didn't know why. He didn't care about them. He didn't. And he certainly didn't love them. Not at all. So why was he feeling this way? Dick tugged at his hair in frustration. This was so confusing. What was happening?

Suddenly he froze. A light bulb flipped on in his brain. He was becoming attached. He wasn't supposed to allow himself to become attached. That was rule number one on a mission. He needed to keep himself from getting too close, but how was he supposed to do that? He couldn't remove himself from the situation. This was his mission and there was no way he was going to let another Talon take it from him. He couldn't just push the family away either. If he did, there was a possibility that they'll get suspicious and attempt to investigate as to why he had suddenly became distant. It seemed the only thing he could do was to just push on and remember why he was here.

Dick rubbed his face and began to walk back toward his family's trailer. His parents were probably worried.

BREAKLINE

Dick soon ended up outside the trailer and was attempting to summon the courage to go inside when he heard voices coming from an open window. It had been a warm evening and Mary had opened the boy's bedroom window to let in the breeze. It had set Dick on edge and it kept him from falling asleep for a long while. Now he could make out his mom speaking to Alex.

"Is Dick going to be okay?" Alex asked. At the mention of his name. Dick silently crouched underneath the window to listen.

"He'll be alright, honey. It was just a bad dream." Mary replied.

"Do you think he needs a hug?"

"Of course he does. Make sure you give him a big one in the morning."

"Do you think Zitka will help keep his nightmares away?"

"It might. Do you think she will?" Dick could hear the smile in her voice.

"She helps keep my nightmares away and he needs her more than I do." Dick could hear shuffling before things settled back down.

"That's very thoughtful sunshine. I'm sure Dick will appreciate it. Now it's time for you to go to sleep." She said before she started to hum. The humming was the only warning Dick got.

Baby mine don't you cry.

Baby mine dry your eyes.

Rest you head close to my heart, never to part.

Baby of mine.

Dick froze. It was the song, the lullaby. Mommy used to sing it to him whenever he was sad or scared. It was also the song he sang softly to himself during his first year of training. That and the thought of hearing his mommy sing it to him again is what kept him going.

Little one when you play.

Don't you mind what they say.

Let those eyes, sparkle and shine.

Never a tear.

Baby of mine.

Dick sat down and leaned his head back. He closed his eyes and let the sound of his mother voice wrap him in warmth. Memories of pain and fear were chased away by those of safety and love.

If they knew, sweet little you.

They end up loving you too.

All those same people who scold you,

What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From you head down to your toes.

You're not much, goodness knows.

But you're so precious to me,

Sweet as can be,

Baby of mine.

Dick felt a presence settle down next to him. "She's got quite the voice doesn't she?" John said.

"Yeah, she does." Dick agreed.

It was silent for a moment. "You know, after you were taken, she would sing that every night. Hoping, somehow, you would hear it and know that we loved you and we missed you."

Dick looked at his dad in sock. His face softened. "I heard it. When I was in Gotham, I used to sing that lullaby and imagine that it was Mom singing it. It's what got me through those tough nights."

"She used to sing it to you when you had a nightmare. It would send you straight to sleep." John commented.

Dick hummed in response. "I've missed it." He whispered.

"Now you can listen to it any time you want." Joh said and Dick smiled. "Alright kiddo, it's late. Time to go inside." They stood and walked into the trailer together. They saw Mary sitting at the table, waiting for them.

When she saw them, she stood. "Are you alright Dick?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Dick replied. "I'm sorry about attacking you."

"It's alright, little robin. You're forgiven." She smiled. "It's late sweetheart, why don't you go back to bed."

Dick nodded and began to head to his room before he paused. "Mom," he called turning back.

"Yes?"

Dick moved forward and embraced her. Mary didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her boy and hold him tight. Dick held a little longer than normal. Her hugs were even better than he remembered. He let go with a smile and head back towards his room, missing the over-joyed expression that his parents shared. He quietly closed the door. Dick gazed at Alex for a moment before he moved to his bed. He couldn't help but smile at what rested against his pillow, a stuffed elephant that was worn from years and love. He gently picked it up and rubbed a silky ear between his fingers. He looked over at his roommate once more before settling into his bed with the elephant tucked between his arms. So much for not getting attached.


	7. Chapter 7

Dick's eyes shot open as he held back a gasp. Another nightmare. It was the third one this week. He had two weeks of peace after the incident with his mother but even with the comforting familiarity of Zitka, the stuffed elephant, his dreams came back with a vengeance. The brief terror of the dream faded and he ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep, cleansing breath. He hates nightmares. They always rattled him and left him feeling more exhausted than when he went to sleep. He gazed out the window at the dark sky. It was nearly dawn.

Dick changed quickly and quietly, not wanting to disturb his roommate. He stepped out of the trailer and took a deep breath of humid Atlanta air. He took off, running a few circuits around the perimeter of the circus grounds as he did every morning. He let his thoughts wonder as he ran. This mission was becoming difficult. He had a job to do and it didn't help that he was allowing himself to get attached. Alex was going to be a talon and Dick was going here to make sure that happened. That was the end of it, but a part of him wasn't willing to put it to rest.

_What about the rule of one?_

Dick paused next to a chain-link fence. The rule of one, he had forgotten about that. Only one talon per family. The rule was instated years ago to avoid unnecessary complications. It kept the authorities from connecting the… disappearances to the Court and to prevent any attachments from forming between talons. Attachments jeopardize the mission. However, his mission was disregarding that rule. Why was… Dick shook his head to clear it of these thoughts. It was not his place to question the Court.

He was about to continue his run when something caught his eye. The chin-links were slack and curling away from the metal rod that secured them. He went to the fence and pulled back the links. The hole was big enough to admit someone of Johnny's size, perhaps his father's if they squeezed. He turned his eyes to the ends of the links. The fence was rusted and tarnished from the years of being exposed to the elements, but the ends were shiny, silver, and new. This hole was made recently. Dick's eyes narrowed as he pulled a piece of fabric from the fence. Black polyurethane, fake leather, probably torn from a biker jacket. The dirt around the hole was shifted inwards towards the circus. It was caused by something sliding along the ground through the hole.

Dick stood and ran back towards camp. Someone was on the grounds. If it was just some stupid kids looking for a thrill, he would take care of them. If it was something else…well, he would take care of them too. He weaved in and out of the shadows, becoming a shadow himself. His senses were attuned for anything out of the ordinary. A shout from his right drew him towards Jack Haley's trailer. He approached silently and peered through the window. Two men had Haley cornered behind his desk, one had a knife and the other had an aluminum bat. They had their backs to the door but they would hear him when entered. He would have to move fast. He took a deep breath and twisted the knob.

Time seemed to slow down as he moved. Dick saw the guy with the knife turn towards him. He quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted the knife from his hand. The man cried out in pain as Dick placed a jab to his liver. Dick heard a whistle of wind and ducked just as the bat sailed over his head and slammed into the wall. He turned sharply and delivered a devastating kick to the man's knee. There was an audible snap and the man crumpled, howling and clutching at the offending appendage. A sudden bang sounded and Dick felt a burn in his side. Damn, there was third man!

Dick grabbed the fallen bat and retaliated, smashing the gun from the third man's hand and ramming the bat into his stomach. The man doubled over with a gasp and the bat cracked against his skull. He went down. Dick heard a rustle behind him and he pointed the bat at the remaining man as if it were a sword. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He growled. The man, who was reaching for the dropped gun, froze. He rose slowly with his hands in the air. His eyes met Dick's and he saw nothing. There was no emotion from the boy that just took down two grown men without breaking a sweat and he was afraid.

"Mr. Haley," Dick called to the stunned circus manager. "If you would be so kind as to grab the gun please."

"Y-yes, o-of course." Haley stuttered as he pulled his shaking form from the wall. He scooped up the gun and nearly ran back to his corner.

Dick turned his attention back to the man. "You so much as twitch and you will be joining your friends." He threatened. The man didn't move. "Mr. Haley, now would be the time to call the police."

"Right," Haley said. He grabbed a battered old cell phone off his desk. As he went to punch in the numbers, he hesitated and looked between the man and Dick.

Dick gave him a smile. "It's alright, Mr. Halley. I have everything under control."

Haley nodded and dilled the number. "911, what's your emergency?"

As Haley spoke to the operator, Dick went back to the man. "It's time for you to tell me why you are here. But keep in mind, if you lie to me, I will know and this conversation will become very painful for you."

"We were just looking for some cash," the man said quickly. "Mike said that the circus was in town and that they were always swindling money from people. It was supposed to be easy money!" His voice was getting higher with every word.

"And how did that work out for you?" Dick replied with a dark smirk.

There were voices outside the trailer that were steadily getting louder and the door opened. There stood half the inhabitants of the circus, including his family. "Jack, we heard a gunshot. Is everything okay?" Phil asked his eye widened as he took in the sight of two men unconscious on the floor, one cowering by a wall with his hands in the air, and Dick standing in the middle of it all.

"These men were trying to rob me. Dick here stopped them." Haley informed them.

"Dick, honey, are you alright?" Mary asked concerned.

"I'm fine." He answered.

"Phil," John asked the strong man. "Will you watch these guys?"

"Sure thing John," Phil replied. "But I don't think they'll be going anywhere." The two guys were still out cold and the other looked ready to pee his pants.

"Dick, son, come here please." John called. Dick looked to Phil, who nodded. He could handle this. Dick followed his family outside the trailer.

"Are you alright? What happened?" John asked.

"It happened as Mr. Haley said. They were trying to rob him and I stopped them."

"You stopped them?" Johnny asked skeptically.

Dick's eyes narrowed. "Yes I did. They were untrained. It's easy when you know how."

Mary interrupted Johnny's interrogation with a gasp. "Dick, you're bleeding!"

Dick looked down at where the bullet had grazed him. It wasn't deep enough to require stiches and the bleeding had almost stopped. He had forgotten about it. "It's just a scratch." He informed them.

"I'll be the judge of that." Rick said. "Karla, go get the first aid kit." Karla nodded and headed off.

"Alright Dick, I need you to take your shirt off."

Dick suddenly stiffened. "It's just a scratch. I'll take care of it later."

"Nonsense, you don't want it to get infected." Rick replied reaching for the first aid kit that Karla returned with.

"I would rather do it myself."

"We are doing this now Dick." John stated. He didn't appreciate his son brushing off his injury.

"It's not necessary."

"Richard Grayson. Shirt off. Now." John commanded crossing his arms.

Dick glared at his father but he was unfazed. Silently, not taking his eyes of John, Dick pulled his shirt over his head and there was a collective intake of breath. John's anger gave way to shock and horror. The doctor said there were scars but he never imagined they would be like this.

There were so many. There were scars from knives and blades running all long his chest, stomach, and arms. There were circular ones from gunshot wounds and what appeared to be a bite mark on his left side. Mary could stop the tear from filling her eyes as she looked at her baby. Dear God, what happened to him?

"Is this what you wanted to see?" Dick hissed. When John didn't answer, he turned sharply, snatched up the first aid kit and his shirt, and stomped off. Unfortunately that gave his family an unobscured view of his back. They could see a web of crisscrossing white, pink, and red lines marring his back and some sort of symbol branded on his right shoulder.

Silence enveloped the group as no one knew what to say. Finally it was broken by Rick. "Jesus, what happened to him?" He asked looking to his brother.

"We don't know. He won't talk about it." John replied pulling his crying wife into a hug. Sometimes, he really wished he would.

BREAKLINE

The whole circus watched as the police placed the robbers into the squad cars and drive away. Dick had shown up briefly to give a statement but he disappeared again soon after. Haley walked over to the Grayson family. "Is Dick alright?" He asked.

"He'll be fine." John replied.

"He seemed upset."

"Yeah, we had a bit of an argument earlier. He must still be steamed about that."

"I'm sure he'll come out of it soon enough. He's a wonder." Haley said in admiration.

"What happened in there?" Johnny asked curious.

"It was incredible. He took those men out like it was nothing. I've never seen anything like it."

"How was he able to do it?" Karla inquired.

"I don't know. It was like he was trained."

"Trained? You think someone taught him to fight?"

"It's possible. Don't you remember where they found him?" Rick said.

"Yeah, in a warehouse filled with guns, drugs, and girls being used for God knows what!" John replied angrily.

"I've heard rumors," Johnny added hesitantly, "that there are fight clubs in Gotham that kidnap people and train them to fight for entertainment."

"You think he was part of a fight club?" Mary whispered horrified.

"It would explain his scars and how he was able to take down three guys two times his size."

The group was silent as they pondered this information and they prayed that it wasn't true.

BREAKLINE

Dick sat on a small platform just underneath the high wire. It was a good stake out area, high and hard to spot. He ran a finger over a scar on the back of his hand. He received it after trying to stop a knife heading for his face. The blade had gone straight through as if his hand was made of butter.

A shuffle of fabric alerted him to new presence entering the tent. It was his mother. She looked up, spotting him immediately and began to climb the ladder. When she reached the platform, he moved over to give her some room. "I thought you might be here." She said as she settled down beside him.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"When you were little, you used to hide here when you were upset. The first time you did it, your father and I searched the camp for nearly two hours before we found you. You had fallen asleep and he had to carry you down." She reminisced.

"I guess old habits die hard."

She hummed in agreement. They were silent for a moment when Mary took Dick's hand. "Richard, I need you to tell me what happened while you were kidnapped."

"I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"I know honey," Mary said squeezing his hand. "I know it's hard and that it's painful to think about, but I need to know. It's killing me not knowing what happened. What they did to you. I need to know, sweetheart. Please." She whispered the last word, begging him to understand what she couldn't put into words.

Dick looked at her, trying to determine why she needed to know so badly. It wasn't her that went through it. There was no reason for her to feel that pain. He stared at her for a while, searching, when it finally clicked. She was his mother. She nurtured and loved him. When he was little, she would chase away his fear with her voice. She kissed away his cuts and scrapes and held him when he was sick. She helped take away his pain and she wanted to do that now. His eyes softened and he spoke.

"When I was with them, every day was hell. The first few years were the worst. They would hurt me and do things to me to break me down. You're easier to control when you can't fight back. Then they began to teach me to defend myself, to fight back. If I did something wrong or something that they didn't like, they would hurt me some more. I learned what I could and couldn't do quickly. I learned to survive."

Mary was quiet, taking everything in. She reached over and wrapped her arms around her baby and held him close. She needed to know he was here and that he was safe. Dick stiffened when he felt her hug him but after a moment, he allowed himself to relax into her embrace. He hasn't had anyone hold him like this in a long time and he felt warm. He felt safe.

BREAKLINE

Nightmares plagued his mind again that night and he tossed and turned. His hands fisted the sheets and his brow furrowed. Soon he was covered in a thin film of sweat. He felt small hands touch his shoulder and his eyes snapped open. He dug his hands into the mattress to keep from lashing out. He looked to the side to see Alex standing over him. "You were having a nightmare." He stated. "Was it scary?"

Dick sighed and laid back against the pillow. "Yes," he panted. "Very scary."

"Is Zitka not helping?" Alex asked gesturing to the stuffed animal. Dick gazed at the toy, who had been shoved against the wall in his thrashing.

Dick shook his head. "No, not this time."

"Yeah, she's a nice elephant but she doesn't always get rid of all the bad dreams." Alex said and he climbed up on the bed.

Dick froze. "Alex what are you doing?"

"Whenever I have nightmares and Zitka doesn't help, I snuggle with Mommy and Daddy. They always keep the bad dreams away. Maybe if we snuggle, we can't stop any bad dreams from coming to get us." Alex explained as he, indeed, snuggled up against Dick side.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Dick asked. He felt Alex nod his head.

"A bad man came and hurt Mommy and Daddy and you and took me away."

"Is this because of what happened today?" Again Alex nodded.

"Wouldn't you want to sleep with mother and father instead?"

Alex shook his head. "You're safe."

Dick paused. "And how do you know that?"

"You stopped those bad guys form hurting Mr. Haley. You can stop bad guys from hurting me too." Alex yawned and snuggled closer and soon drifted back to sleep.

Dick just laid there, stunned. He was the one who was going to help the bad man take Alex away and yet this little boy trusted him enough to protect him from bad dreams. His heart hurt. He couldn't do this mission. He couldn't. He wrapped his arms tightly around his little brother. He would protect him. He won't let anything happened to him. With this new conviction, Dick too slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks were the happiest Dick has been in a long time. He found himself smiling and laughing for the first time in seven years. And it was all thanks to the little, blue-eyed, ball of sunshine. The kid knew how to light up a room. He couldn't help but smile as Alex ran circles around the circus members. They had just returned from seeing the monuments in Washington DC and he was buzzing around telling anyone who would listen. His smile grew as Johnny scooped Alex up and began to tickle him mercilessly. Dick had just set down a crate of supplies when he heard Alex shout, "Hey look an owl!" Dick froze. Hoping he had heard wrong.

"That's interesting," Karla commented. "They're usually nocturnal."

Dick straightened and saw a handsome, snowy owl perched on top of one of the gaming stands. Its yellow eyes seemed to pierce into his soul. The owl hooted once and took off, its talons flashed gold in the sunlight. Dick stared after it, trying to get his breath back.

"Dick, you alright?" Johnny asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine. I just… I need to lie down." Dick replied and he headed off in the same direction as the owl. His heart hammered in his chest as he came up on his family's trailer. The owl gazed down at him from the roof like a silent guardian. Dick took a deep breath to slow his heart rate, schooled his emotions, and stepped inside. He immediately recognized the man that stood before him. His blond hair was swept back from his face and his brown eyes were dark. He was dressed as a civilian, but his body language radiated danger.

"_Teacher_," Dick greeted in French.

"Azrael, there is no need to call me that." The man replied. "You are no longer my apprentice." His voice was rough and thick with a Russian accent.

"My apologies, Abner. Old habits."

"Indeed, it seems you had no problem with inserting yourself back into this life."

"It was expected."

"And how are things? Do they suspect?"

"No."

"And the boy?"

"He needs work but he has potential." Dick reported, unconsciously clinching his fists.

Abner's eyes narrowed. "Is something the matter, Azrael?"

"No sir."

"Your hands say otherwise," Abner said gesturing to his fists. Dick released the tension in his hands.

"Is it truly necessary, Abner? We have more than enough Talons. Do we truly need him?" Dick questioned.

"Have you become attached?"

"Of course not, I just don't see the reason to remove him from a completely happy family. It seems cruel and of no benefit."

"The Court is always in need of fresh Talons." Abner replied, "And with us, he will be able to reach his full potential."

"That doesn't seem like the greatest reason."

"It is the only reason."

Dick looked down in frustration. He hated those kinds of answers. They never satisfied him. A earlier thought appeared in his head. "What about the Rule of One?"

"It is not our place to question the Court, Azrael." Abner sighed. "But I did not come here to discuss the rules. I came to inform you that the second night that you are in Gotham is when we will move."

Dick nodded and bowed to Abner. "Very well, keep your talons sharp, Teacher."

"You as well."

Abner exited the trailer and quickly disappeared. The only evidence that he had been there was the hoot of an owl.

BREAKLINE

Dick sat on his bed, gazing at his hands. He was going over the meeting in his head. They were going to be in Gotham in less than two week and the Court was coming for Alex on the second night. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop them, not by himself. He could try to warn his family, but that would also mean telling them everything. He didn't know if he was ready for that.

"Hey kiddo," A voice from the doorway made him look up. His father gazed back at him. "Johnny said you weren't feeling well."

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem conflicted." John sat on the bed next to his son.

Dick was silent as he contemplated what to say. "If you knew something bad was going to happen, what would you do?" he asked.

John looked surprised by the question but he answered. "I guess I would do everything I could to stop it."

"Even if it meant giving up your life and everything you were working towards?" Dick looked over at his father.

"Well, I guess you would have to ask yourself what is more important to you."

"That doesn't help me very much." Dick mumbled.

"No, I guess it doesn't." John chuckled. "Well, think of it this way, if you don't do anything to stop that bad thing from happening, would you be able to live with the consequences?"

BREAKLINE

The moment they entered Gotham, Dick could feel eyes on them. Normally, he would tell himself he was being paranoid but this was Gotham. You never knew what was hiding in the dark. He was tense as they set up camp on the fair grounds. His eyes lined the perimeter, looking for hidden shadows. Waiting was the hard part. There was no show that night and Dick struggled to sleep, even with Alex curled up next to him.

The crowd seemed even larger than usual and he was having trouble focusing on his work. His mind was working overtime memorizing and cataloging every face he saw. His eyes met a familiar face and he had to shove away the instinct to panic. The man smiled at him but it was anything but warm. It was Ouriel, a talon of poor evil that enjoyed his work way too much. He held Dick's gaze for a moment before melting into the crowd.

There was a shift in the atmosphere as the sea of people moved to the Big Top. Dick followed then slipped into the performer's entrance. Everyone was preparing as usual but there was a new excitement in the air. This show was going to be different. Alex was bouncing in his seat as Mary tried to fix is uniform. It was going to be his very first show. He watched Mary chastise Alex on moving before he slipped out to the center ring. As he scanned the audience, a knot formed in his chest as he recognize at least six talons sitting amongst the civilians. The crowd cheered as Haley stepped into the spot light and Dick resigned himself to wait. It was going to be a long show.

As each performer was given their time, Dick grew more and more tense. He could see the talons shift amongst the audience, getting a lay out of the land. No doubt looking for the best places to strike. A roar turned his attention to the trapeze. He saw Alex and his parents wave to the crowd before beginning. He wished he could enjoy to sight of watching his little fly through his first show but his family's performance just meant they were that much closer to the end of the show. To the moment the talons appear and take his brother away.

BREAKLINE

The show was a huge success and the circus celebrated. As the night wore on, the only sound from the circus was the chirping of crickets. Dick strapped the last of his armor to his body before turning to the second bed. Alex laid eagle-spread on the sheets, his face soft and peaceful with sleep. Dick reached over and shook the boy, who groan in protest. "Alex," Dick whispered. "You need to watch up."

Sky blue eyes cracked open. "Dick? Wuz go'in' on?" Alex asked his speech slurred.

"I need you to come with me." Dick replied as he reached down and pick Alex up. His brother wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head against his chest.

"Where we goin'?"

"We need to hide." Dick answered as he tip-toed past his parent's open door. He could hear their even breathing and knew they were out. They slipped out the door and he melded with the shadows, carrying his burden.

"Why do we need to hide?" Alex ask as woke fully.

Dick hushed him as his sharp eyes search for any shadows that moved. He entered the animals' tent. Few of them raised their heads in acknowledgement of their presence but they remained silent. Dick hurried over to Zitka and set Alex down. He opened a food crate next to her and began to remove the bags of feed. "Dick, why are we in the animal tent?"

Dick knelt down in front of his and gently grabbed his arms. "Do you remember those bad men who tried to hurt Mr. Haley?" Alex nodded. "Well, there are some bad men here tonight that want to take you away."

Alex gasped, "No."

"I'm going to stop them," Dick reassured before his brother could become hysterical. "I need to make sure you're safe before I can do that. I need you to hide here with Zitka until all of this is over."

"But I want to stay with you!" Alex cried.

Dick quickly hushed him. "I know, but I'm going to come back for you. I promise, okay?"

Alex's eyes filled with tears and he launched himself into Dick's arms. "I'll come back." Dick repeated. Alex nodded as he pulled away and climbed into the empty crate.

Dick gave his baby brother a smile before he replaced the lid and arranged the bags of feed so that the concealed the crate. He turned and saw Zitka staring at him. "Keep him safe." He said and for a moment, it seemed as if the elephant understood him. He took a deep breath before he left the tent.

BREAKLINE

Mary awoke grimacing. There was a pounding in her head that felt like something that came from one too many drinks. She went to rub her temple but found that she couldn't move her hands. Blue eyes opened and she found herself lying in the middle of the center ring. She twisted her body and came face-to-face with her husband. He seemed uninjured but unconscious. She lifted her head and found Rick, Johnny, and Karla in the same position. But she couldn't see her sons. Where was Dick and Alex? A knot formed in her chest and she sat up with some difficulty. In front of her stood a man she didn't notice before and she shrieked.

Her family stirred around her as she gazed up at the figure towering over her. He was tall, at least six feet. His bone white mask gave him the appearance of a bird and stood out against the inky blackness of his clothes. He had a sword strapped to his back and knives adorned his person. "Hello Mrs. Grayson. I can't say that I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He voice deep and heavily accented.

"Where are my sons?" Mary asked her own voice shaking.

"I was going to ask you a similar question. Tell me, Mrs. Grayson, where is your youngest?"

"My youngest?"

"Yes, did you not hear me?"

"I- I don't know where Alex is. Where is he?! What have you done with him?!" She cried.

"If I had him, you would have never known I was here. Now, where is your son?"

"I don't know."

The man sighed." You are trying my patience."

"I don't know!" Mary repeated.

"What the hell do you want with my son?!"

The man turned his attention to John, who sat glaring at him. "A child is like clay, moldable. You allow the parents to raise them to a certain age. Allow them to explore the world, to learn. Then you are able to shape them."

"Is that what you want, to shape him?"

"Did you know Mr. Grayson, in times of old, the soldiers of certain cultures were escorted into battle by the circus? It's quite interesting."

"I don't care! Where are my sons?!" John shouted.

"One of them is closer than you think."

"Please, let us see him. We just want to know that he's alright." Mary begged.

The man was silent and Mary was afraid he would deny her request. The he uttered a single word, "Azrael."

A figure melted out of the darkness and stopped just behind the man. He was obviously young and he wore similar clothing to the man. Though, instead of a full mask, he wore just a half mask. He stood still and silent as he waited for orders. Staring at the young man in front of her, Mary felt something cold drop into her stomach.

"Show them who you are, Azrael."

The boy reached up and removed his mask and hood. Mary gasped as the rest of her family stared in horror. Cold, blue eyes stared back at her behind the expressionless face of her first born son.


	9. Chapter 9

Mary stared in horror at her son, who stood there emotionless. "Dick, what are you doing?!" Johnny cried as he struggled against his bonds.

"He is following orders." The man replied as he circled Dick like a predator. "You see, Richard is one of our best talons. He came to us seven years ago, ready to be molded and he has nearly reached his full potential."

"Seven years ago?" Karla repeated in confusion. Then her eyes widened with realization. "You're the ones that took him!"

The man shrugged nonchalantly. "We took what was ours."

"He doesn't belong to you, you bastard!" John yelled.

"And that it were you would be wrong Mr. Grayson. Blood owns blood. We merely brought Richard home, a task we plan to accomplish with your youngest. I will ask once more, where is Alexander?"

"We aren't going to tell you a damn thing!"

"You might not, but Richard will." The man turned toward Dick. "Azrael."

Dick snapped to attention. "Where is Alexander?"

"I do not know." Dick replied his voice calm and unflinching.

The man stilled. "I'm sorry Talon, I did not hear you correctly."

"I said, I do not know where he is." Dick repeated.

"You don't know?"

"No sir."

"And why not?"

"Sir?" Dick questioned.

"Why do you not know where he is? You were sent to learn about him, where you not?" The man asked clinching his fists in anger.

"With all due respect sir, my orders were to evaluate the new candidate and deliver him to you. Not to learn of all his little cubby holes."

Dick's head snapped to the side as a hand connected with his cheek and he staggered from the blow. He could hear his family's protests from the positions on the floor. The man stepped close and grabbed Dick's face and jerking it forward until they were eye-to-eye. "I do not need any of your sass, Talon." He hissed.

"My apologies, Ouriel." Dick responded.

Ouriel tightened his grip for a moment before letting go. He turned back to his audience. "You touch my so again and I'll kick your ass." John growled.

Ouriel stalked over and gripped the front of John's shirt. He lifted up and got in his face. "You have nothing to threaten me with. Now I will ask one more time before I lose my patience. Where. Is. Alexander?"

"Mommy?" A small, frightened voice sounded near the entrance of the Big Top and all heads snapped in that direction. Ouriel smiled sinisterly and dropped John. Dick's heart plummeted. _No, Alex! You're supposed to be hiding!_ "What's going on?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hello Alexander. I'm so pleased that you could join us."

Alex's gaze flitted to his bound parents. "What are you doing to my mommy and daddy?"

"Nothing, we were just having a friendly conversation. Why don't you come forward? I wish to speak with you." Ouriel said with a beckoning hand.

"No, Alex! No!" John shouted as he struggled to get free.

"Mr. Grayson, for your sake and the sake of your family, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Ouriel growled before he turned back to Alex. "Boy, you can either come forward of your own free will or I can make you. It is your choice."

Alex took a hesitant step back and Ouriel sighed. He said a single word and two Talons emerged from the shadows, heading toward Alex. Before the cold get within five meters of him, they were knocked unconscious with Dick standing between them. "What are you doing Azrael?" Ouriel inquired through clinched teeth.

"Protecting my brother." Dick replied. He slid his sword out of its sheath and held it aloft.

"I knew you could not handle this mission. Stand down now and I may show lenience."

"Not going to happen."

Ouriel glared at him. "Very well, restrain him." Talons poured form the shadows and Dick struck, pushing back those that came at him. As he blocked a sword stroke, he called to the boy behind him. "Alex, run." He heard his mother repeat the order as he brought down another Talon.

"Bring me the boy!" Ouriel commanded and the majority of the Talons chased after Alex. Dick finished off the Talons that remained and raced off after the rest. He immediately saw the group and slashed at the legs of the Talon in front of him. The Talon cried out in pain and collapsed. His companion turned to receive a sword to the throat and he went down.

Dick vaulted over one of the many gaming stands and landed between Alex and the Talons. He turned sharply and headed straight for his brother. He was aware of the assassins right behind him. As he got closer to Alex, he quickly reached down and scooped him up. Alex let out a startled gasp. Small arms wrapped around his neck and they headed out of the circus and into the city.

People glared at them as they pushed through the crowd, but Dick ignored them. He needed a place to hide, if only for a moment. He ducked into a nearby ally to catch his breath. "Dick, what's happening?" Alex asked his arms still wrapped tightly around his brother's neck.

"Those were the bad men that I told you about. The ones that wanted to take you way." Dick replied.

Alex's eyes widened, "Why?"

"Because that's what they do."

"But I don't want to go! Please don't let them take me, Dick!" He cried throwing himself against his brother. His grip was almost painful, but Dick held him close. He gently rubbed Alex's back in and attempt to calm him down.

"Alex, I promise, they are not going to take you. I won't let them." Dick stated as he held Alex at arm's length. "But you need to be brave for me, okay?"

Alex nodded hesitantly. "Now, I need you to stay right here."

He shook his head furiously, "No!"

"Hey, I'm not leaving you. I'm just going to that car over there to get us some help. I need you to stay here and let me know if anyone comes from behind. Can you do that?"

Alex stared at him, his eyes glazed with fear, but he slowly nodded his head. "Good buy," Dick said placing a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be right back, I promise."

Dick quickly went to the car parked in front of the opening of the ally. He glanced around before reaching into his cloak and pulling out a small explosive. He removed the gas cap, activated the explosive and stuffed it inside. He returned to Alex and got them both to the roof before the car exploded.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because it is the best way to get attention in this city." Dick paused and looked down at Alex's innocent face. "Don't ever try that, okay?"

"Okay."

Dick walked over and place Alex an air-conditioning unit and a boarded-up rooftop shed. It wasn't the most ideal hiding place but it would have to do for mow. "Stay here and keep quiet." He whispered and Alex nodded in understanding. Help won't be the only thing his message would attract. All he had to do now was wait.

BREAKLINE

It had barely been ten minutes when saw a herd of shadows coming his way. He stood still as the last of the Talons landed on the roof. "Give us the boy," one of them called.

"No."

"You have already been labeled a traitor Azrael. Do not make this any harder for yourself," the Talon in front spoke.

"I am the traitor? You know the rule, Raphael. They are the ones who are breaking it and I will not let a child be needlessly inducted into our organization." Dick replied with conviction.

"Then we will take him from you." He threatened.

"You can try," Dick said as he gripped his sword. "You will fail." He launched forward and his blade caught Raphael's. He had to keep them back. They were not getting to Alex. He slashed and cut and parried, but for every Talon he took down, another took his place. He couldn't keep this up forever. Where the hell was he?

As he downed another Talon, a black figure appeared and removed two more. "About bloody time," Dick mumbled as he blocked a strike to his head. He watched, impressed, as Batman engaged another Talon. Together they defeated the remaining Talons. Dick took a deep breath and put his sword away. He barely took a step forward when a fist was aimed at his face. He ducked underneath the appendage and flipped away.

"Do you always attack those who are on your side?" Dick asked as he straightened.

"Who are you?" Batman growled.

"I am not your enemy. I just needed your help."

"With what?"

"Protection."

"That's what the police are for."

"And do you truly believe they could hold up against the likes of this?" Dick said gesturing to the carnage on the rooftop. "You are the only one who is qualified to handle something like this."

Batman was silent for a moment. "What did they want from you?"

"My brother. They wanted to turn him into one of them. I couldn't let that happen."

Before Batman could reply, Dick let out a curse. He turned to see another group of those assassins moving swiftly across the rooftops. He turned back to the boy. "Get out of here, quickly. I'll hold them off."

Dick nodded and gestured towards the air-conditioning unit. Alex shot out. Dick picked him up and looked to the Dark Knight. "Thank you," He said before he jumped to the fire escape. Alex tugged on his collar, "What?"

"That was Batman." He whispered in awe and Dick couldn't help but smile.


	10. Chapter 10

The circus was strangely quiet as Dick moved silently back to the Big Top, Alex resting snuggly in his arms. He hesitated outside the entrance before he pulled back the cloth flap. He saw his family still in the same spot but Johnny had somehow had gotten free and was busy trying to help the others.

"Mommy!" Alex cried and wiggled out of Dick's grasp. Mary wrapped her baby in her arms and began to rock him back-and-forth. She had been afraid that she had lost him forever.

Dick watched them embraced with a sad smile. If only. He suddenly felt a presence behind him. Before he could react, there was a sharp pain that erupted from his back to his abdomen. There was a hand on his shoulder and breath on his ear. "You made a terrible mistake, Richard." Ouriel hissed. Dick heard a scream before the blade was slowly pulled from his body. He collapsed as his strength left him and he could his family screaming.

His eyes blurred as he watched Ouriel march toward his mother. "Give me the child!" Dick raised his head as Ouriel made a go for Alex but John pulled him out of the way.

Ouriel roared. "My patience has worn out! You have received your final warning!" He raised his sword to strike the father down when another blade intercepted his and he was kicked away. Dick stood between him and the family. His stance was low and blood dripped into the dirt. "You were the best of us, Richard. It's a shame that I have to kill you."

Ouriel lunged and Dick barely brought his blade up to block. He was shoved backwards and almost tripped over his aunt, who screamed. "Come now Richard, you can do better than that." Ouriel taunted.

Dick took a deep, calming breath and reached for his training. He pushed the pain deep into his mind. It was just an illusion. Nothing mattered now, but the mission. His body straightened and he went on the offensive. Sparks flew as the blow connected as Dick continued to push Ouriel away from his family. The fight almost seemed like a dance, deadly but beautiful. The family that sat, huddled together on the ground, watched in horrified fascination as one of their own dodged a particularly close call.

Even with his training, Dick was beginning to get light-headed from blood loss. He blows weren't as powerful and he was slowing. Ouriel noticed and took advantage, knocking the sword from the traitor's hand. Dick's eyes widened as he dodged a slash to his chest. He duck and weaved as he looked for an opening. Ouriel was an amazing swordsman, but he wasn't perfect. Dick ducked underneath the blade and sent a quick jab into his stomach. Ouriel let out a small 'oof' as the breath was forced from his lungs. Dick quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted. The sword clattered to the ground and Ouriel was shoved back. He let out an animalistic roar and charged Dick, but the boy spun away. Close-quarters hand-to-hand combat, this is what Dick excelled at, but the adrenaline rush he felt at the beginning of the fight was fading. The pain and fatigue was hitting him full force and he missed the punch headed for his stomach.

Dick cried out when the fist connected with his wound. His vision went black for a moment and he felt his body slam into the ground. Ouriel pinned his body in place and wrapped his hands around his throat. "You could have been great!" Ouriel yelled. "You were the heir. You would have lead us into a new generation. Now you are nothing but a traitor." With every word, his grip tightened.

Dick clawed at his hands, drawing blood, but they didn't loosen. At the corner of his eye, he could see a sword lying a foot or so away. He attempted to reach for it, but it was too far. Black dots danced across his vision and he couldn't take a breath. His lungs were burning and his limbs were becoming sluggish and heavy.

"When you're gone, I'm going to train your dear, little brother myself. Maybe he won't turn out to be as big a disappointment." Ouriel jeered when he suddenly cried out in pain. The pressure on his throat vanished and Dick gulped in precious air. He caught a glimpse of Johnny standing over him with a piece of wood in his hands. Dick reacted quickly. With a cry, he grabbed the sword, turned and swung, trusting his abilities to hit the target. There was a sickening thud as the headless body of Ouriel dropped into the dirt.

He stood there, panting, a silence resonated through the Big Top. It was broken by the clank of metal as the sword dropped from his hands. Dick swayed for a moment before his legs gave out completely. Strong arms caught him on his way down and gently lowered him to the ground. He gazed up at the concerned faces of his family. His mom had tears running down her cheeks. A few landed on his face and she brushed them away. She spoke something to him that he couldn't hear. His body was going numb. Some part of his mind was telling him that was a bad thing but he couldn't bring himself to care. His vision started to dim as frantic hands shook him and he groaned. He was tired. He just wanted to sleep. The last thing he saw before the darkness pulled him under was a shadow with pointed ears.

BREAKLINE

He could hear voices, but they sounded do far away and he was too tired to try and make out what they were saying. He wanted to return to the darkness. The darkness was warm. The darkness was safe. However, something inside him had different ideas. As he slowly came to, he could smell antiseptics and hear the tell-tail sounds of a heart-monitor. So, he was in a hospital. Awesome. He turned his mind inward and winced. There was a pain in his torso that not even the strongest medication could get rid of and it took him a few minutes to remember why it was there. Oh yeah, he was stabbed. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and why was he floating? He must be drugged. They were some nice drugs, but if only that got rid of the pain in his stomach. Why was that hurting again?

Dick cracked his eyes open and gazed around the white room. It was small, his bed took up most of the space. There were a few machines next to the bed similar to the heart monitor, but he had no idea what they were for. Next to the bed, sitting in hard, plastic chairs, were his parents. His dad was slouched in his chair with his chin to his chest. His slow, steady breathing indicated he was asleep. Mom sat close to him, her hand on his. She was writing diligently in a leather bound book that he assumed was a journal. He gently curled his fingers around hers. Mary looked over and started when she saw those half-lidded, magnificent, blue eyes looking at her. She stood up quickly, dropping her journal and pen to the floor in her haste. John jumped awake at the sound and looked around in slight confusion before his eyes met his son's. He quickly joined his wife by the bed. Mary ran her fingers through Dick's hair and he sighed at the touch. He thought he would never feel it again.

"Hey baby," She whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Dick replied his voice scratchy with disuse. "Where's Alex?"

"He's home with Aunt Karla, Uncle Rick, and Johnny."

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine honey. He's just excited for you to come home."

"I'm sorry." Dick began but his mother hushed him.

"None of that." She said. "We'll talk some more later, but right now, you need to rest." She leaned down and placed a kiss on his head.

John moved passed Mary and place a hand on Dick's head. He didn't speak for a few minutes, content with just looking at his boy. "You were incredibly brave last night, kiddo. I am so proud of you." He said before he placed his own kiss on Dick's head. "Get so sleep, son. You've earned it."

Dick sighed and closed his eyes. For the first time in a long time, he felt completely and truly happy.


	11. Epilogue

Alex stood on his tippy-toes and gazed out the trailer's front window. Where were they? They should have been here by now. "Alex, come eat your breakfast." Karla called.

"But Dick's supposed to come home today." He whined.

"I know, but you are not going to make them get here and faster with your face pressed against the glass. Now, come eat." Her tone left no room for an argument.

Alex sighed as he walked slowly to the table and began to eat. He was half way through his pancakes when Johnny burst through the door. "Mom, they're here." He said excitement shinning in his eyes.

Alex didn't need to be told twice as he dropped his fork and dashed out the door. Karla didn't bother to scold him as she sighed and followed her nephew. The rest of the family caught up with the youngest as a taxi cab pulled up to the circus's entrance. Once again they waited anxiously for their family to be whole again. When Dick stepped out of the car, Alex couldn't wait anymore. He ran forward and tackled his brother into a hug. Dick winced as Alex's actions irritated his still raw wound.

"Careful honey, Dick's still hurting." Mary scolded.

Alex quickly let go, "Sorry."

"It's alright," Dick replied as he crouched down and pulled Alex into a proper hug." This is much better anyway." He leaned back and gave him a small smile.

"Are you better now?"

"Much better."

"I'm glad you're not dead."

Dick chuckled. "Me too."

"We're all glad you're not dead." Rick added pulling his oldest nephew into a hug of his own. Dick embraced Karla and then moved toward Johnny.

"Dude, you were a total bad ass." Johnny complimented grasping Dick by the shoulders.

"It was nothing." He stated blushing a bit.

"Dick, you saved our lives. I'd hardly say that was nothing." Rick said.

"You also wouldn't have been in that situation if it were not for me."

John turned Dick towards him and lifted his chin. "Son, what's done is done, but something tells me you didn't have much choice in the matter."

Dick sighed and nodded. There wasn't much room for argument. John smiled and threw an arm across his shoulders. Dick suppressed a flinch. He really needed to get used to people touching him. His dad steered him towards the trailer and the family entered together.

BREAKLINE

Six months later.

Dick set down the crate in the middle of the Big Top and began to sort through it. It was mostly filled with odds and ends. There was a screw driver, a frayed trapeze wire, a torch from one of the acts, and a few other things. He had picked up the frayed wires when he stiffened. There was someone else in the tent. He reached for the knife attached to his belt-he had taken to wearing a weapon somewhere on his person- before he relaxed. He recognized the presence. He's felt the dark and foreboding feeling before and there was only one person who carried darkness like that.

He smirked. "You know, it's rude to spy on people."

He seemed to only be speaking to silence when a gravely, baritone voice spoke, "You are quite perceptive."

"I've had practice," Dick replied turning to meet Batman. "What can I do for you detective?"

"I need your help."

To Be Continued…

**I want to thank everyone who has stay with me through this story. Your support is always appreciated. I do have a sequel planned but I don't quite know when I will be able to getting it out there. I will have it a soon as I can. Stay whelmed**

** -KnightwingYJ**


End file.
